Adventure Of Spectacular Spider Man And Iron Man AIM Saga
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Green Goblin had return and team up with Doctor Octopus to steal the secret of energy power of androids of Stark Industries.Spider Man,Iron Man,Hulk and Black Panther can stop them? (This is season 3 of both series.)
1. Goblin Return!

The crossover stroy of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 1 Goblin Return!

At Stark Industries...

"BOOM!"

"I'm Green Goblin the great crimelord!"Said Green Goblin

"And Doctor Octopus the great scientist of Oscorp."Said Doctor Octopus

"We're need the secret of energy power of Stark Industries to make Oscorp have the highest technology in the world."Said Green Goblin

"Oh yeah but I think my dad would never do it."Said Tony

"Who are you?"Asked Doctor Octopus

"I'm Iron Man."Said Tony

"With War Machine."Said Rhodey

"And Rescue."Said Pepper

"Pepper can you give a better name?"Asked Rhodey

"Umm no!"Said Pepper

"Take that!"Said Green Goblin and he's throw a pumpkin's bomb to Iron Man but it can't hurt him. And Goblin and Doc Ock was disappeared.

"Oh man who's that guys?"Asked Iron Man

"Norman Osborn a.k.a Green Goblin he's my friend in the college but now I can't believe that he's my worst enemy now."Said Howard Stark

Now he's tell the story of himself and Norman Osborn to them.

Next day At Midtown High...

"Are you heard about that Pete?"Asked Harry

"What?"Asked Peter

"My dad's still alive. And yesterday he's and Octavius attacked the Stark Industries!"Said Harry

"What?!"Scremed Peter

"Hey Peter!"Shouted Gwen

"Gwen!"Said Harry

"I have a something to tell me and Mary Jane had change to study at Tomorrow Academy are you two want to come?"Asked Gwen

"Why would you want to go Gwen?"Asked Harry

"One I heard about that Doctor Curt Conner and his wife work at Stark Industries. Two I want to see Stark Industries."Said Gwen

"Okay I will go with you"Said Harry

"Me too!"Said Peter 


	2. Welcome To Tomorrow Academy

The crossover stroy of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 2 Welcome To Tomorrow Academy

Next day...

"Welcome to Tomorrow Academy. And this friday our school have a field trip to Stark Industries."Said the Teacher

"Are you heard that?"Asked Gwen

"Yes."Said Tony

"We will go to Stark Industries!"Said Gwen

"I want to know who have this idea?"Asked Mary Jane

"It was me."Said Peter

"Tony Stark!"Said Gwen

"Or the other name Iron Man."Said Tony

"Yeah I know from the news."Said Gwen

"I'm James Rhodes or call me Rhodey."Said Rhodey

"And I'm Pepper Potts."Said Pepper

"BOOM!"

"Tony Stark!"Shouted Crimson Dynamo (O'Brian)

"Crimson Dynamo!"Said Tony

Tony turn into Iron Man and Peter go to toilet and get out in Spider Man suit.

Pepper turn into Rescue and Rhodey turn into War Machine.

"Take that!"Said Spider Man (Peter Parker) and he's shoot his web to Crimson Dynamo and kick at him face.

"What?!Spider Man at here?but how?"Asked Gwen

"You gonna paid to hurt ME!"Shouted Crimson Dynamo and he's shoot laser to Spider Man.

Iron Man fly straight to Crimson Dynamo and punch at his stomach.

War Machine and Rescue shoot laser to Crimson Dynamo and hurt him.

Spider Man shoot web to Crimson Dynamo's laser guns and punch throught his face.

"Ohh!"Said O'Brian

"O'Brian!"Said Iron Man (Tony Stark)

"Yes I-I don't have choice they will kill me if I don't listen to them!"Said O'Brian

"Who?"Asked Spider Man

"The Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus!"Said O'Brian

At Green Goblin's hiding place...

"Look like Crimson Dynamo can't eliminate Iron Man if Spider Man help them."Said Green Goblin (Norman Osborn)

"I don't understand Osborn why would you lied to them I mean c'mon somedays they will know."Said Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius)

"Don't worry Octavius I know they will know but now they will think that Oscorp is try to steal the secret of energy power of Stark Industries."Said Green Goblin

"But we gonna give it to the A.I.M HAHAHAHAHA!"Said Green Goblin 


	3. The King Of Wakanda

The crossover stroy of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 3 The King Of Wakanda

At friday the students have field trip to go to Stark Industries.

"Wow I can't believe that I was inside the Stark Industries!"Said Gwen

"Okay guys welcome to Stark Industries I will be your guide."Said Tony

They're go to look around and all labs in the Stark Industries and who was enjoy this trip very much is Gwen.

"Okay this is a newest lab of Stark Industries the android's lab."Said Tony

"Hi Tony."Said Doctor Conner

"Doctor Conner!"Said Gwen

"Hey surprise to see you again Gwen!"Said Doctor Curt Conner

"So what are you creating?"Asked Peter

"They're the androids. It's come from Tony's idea."Said Doctor Conner

"Wow you're cool!"Said Harry

"Hey what's that?"Asked Mary Lane

"It's called Vibranium. It send out from the kingdom called Wakanda in Africa."Said Tony

"And we're gonna use it to be the energy power of the androids and if it work those androids will be first technology of Stark Industries that have a Vibranium in the energy power."Said Doctor Conner

"And this is the secret of Stark Industries energy power."Said Tony

"So this is the secret of Stark Industries right?!"Said Green Goblin

"Goblin!"Said Tony

"Dad!"Said Harry

"Thanks for the help looser but I gotta get my price!"Said Green Goblin

He's ran out from the lab go straight to the Vibranium room.

"The Vibranium is mine!"Said Green Goblin

"Not so fast!"Said Black Panther

"Who are you?"Asked Green Goblin

"I'm Black Panther the King of Wakanda."Said Black Panther

"Well,well I have a crown for you."Said Green Goblin and he's throw a pumpkin bomb to Black Panther but Iron man get him out before it explode.

"Thanks Tony!"Said Black Panther

"Umm Panther what are you doing here?"Asked Iron Man

"I come to protect my Vibranium from the other like that green guys."Said Black Panther

"But-"Said Iron Man

"No but. The Vibranium is the treasure of the kingdom of Wakanda."Said Black Panther

Back to Green Goblin...

"Hey Goblin!"Shouted Spider Man

"What?!"Asked Green Goblin

"I have a crown for you too!"Said Spider Man and he's punch at Goblin's face.

He's stand up and run to get the Vibranium but Black Panther punch at Goblin's stomach. And he's act like give up and get one big Vibranium and put it his hat.

"Give up Goblin."Said Iron Man

"Okay but I have something to say."Said Green Goblin

"Okay."Said Iron Man

"Octavius NOW!"Shouted Green Goblin

And Doctor Octopus jump out from the window,grab Green Goblin and get out from Stark Industries.

"Oh great they're runaway again!"Said Iron Man

After the fight...

"I can't believe that my dad gotta do anything like this."Said Harry

"I know Harry but he's evil now."Said Peter

"I know Pete I know."Said Harry

At the Green Goblin's hiding place...

"Here the secret energy power of Stark Industries."Said Green Goblin

"You two did so well. Welcome to the A.I.M HAHAHAHAHA!"Said M.O.D.O.K 


	4. The Mandarin Goblin

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 4 The Mandarin Goblin

At China in Gene Khan's house...

"BOOM!"

Gene wear the rings and become the Mandarin.

"Who are you?"Asked Mandarin

"I'm Green Goblin the crimelord."Said Green Goblin

"And Doctor Octopus."Said Doctor Octopus

"I need your rings only 5."Said Green Goblin

"No you can't!"Said Mandarin and he's shoot the fire to them.

"Sorry you missed!"Said Green Goblin and throw a pumpkin bomb to him.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Mandarin

And Goblin steal the rings from Mandarin's left hand and wear them.

"Bye-bye!"Said Green Goblin and he's go A.I.M ship.

At Tomorrow Academy...

"Why would Goblin and Octavius try to steal the Vibranium?"Asked Peter (in his mind.)

"Hey guys and girls!"Said Tony

"Tony!"Said Mary Jane

"Umm Tony can you stop my dad?"Asked Harry

"I'm not sure he's really strong and with the mad scientist with 4 tentacle arms that was impossible for us!"Said Tony

"Yeah we need more people."Said Rhodey

"What about me?"Asked Gene

"GENE!"Said Tony

"Don't worry I'm not come here to fight."Said Gene

"Who are this guy?"Asked Peter

"Gene Khan the Mandarin."Said Pepper

"The guys that you talking about had stole my rings."Said Gene

"Why should we trust you?!"Asked Tony

Gene show his rings that he have only 5 rings now.

"Let me get this the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus go to China to steal your rings?!"Asked Gwen

"It's not a normal rings. It's called the Makluan Rings."Said Gene

"So why the Green Goblin want those rings?"Asked Peter

"I don't know but this is can't be good."Said Tony

At that moment it have the explosion voice from the Stark Industries. Tony,Pepper and Rhodey wear the armors suits and Peter run to toilet and chane into Spider Man and follow them but Gwen see him.

"Wait Tony I will go with you."Said Gene

"No wait here."Said Iron Man

"But-"Said Gene

"No but."Said Iron Man

At toilet...

"Wait!"Said Gwen

"Peter is that you?"Asked Gwen

"Umm yes."Said Spider Man and he's unmask himself to her.

At Stark Industries...

"Dad where are you?"Said Iron Man

"I'm here Tony."Said Howard

"Who did this?"Asked War Machine

"It was me!"Said Green Goblin in Mandarin's armor.

"Goblin!"Shouted Iron Man

Back to Tomorrow Academy...

"Umm Harry I have something to say."Said Gwen

"What?"Asked Harry

Back to Stark Industries...

"Why did you stole the Makluan Rings?"Asked Iron Man

"To eliminate all of YOUUU!"Said Green Goblin amd he's shoot Black Light to them.

"Take that you GOBLIN!"Said Spider Man and he's jump behind him at kick at his face.

"Not a Goblin. It's the Mandarin Goblin!"Said Green Goblin

"He's too strong and with the Mandarin power he was stronger!"Said War Machine

"We need a something big and powerful!"Said Rescue

"I know who can do it. You two go S.H.I.E.L.D I will help Spider Man"Said Tony

"Oh I know now you need that big guy."Said Rescue

War Machine and Rescue fly to the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarter.

Back to Tomorrow Academy...

"Harry please you must understand."Said Gwen

"Yes I'm understand."Said Harry

"And because he's my best friend and I did to him like this it was a really bad."Said Harry

"Thanks Harry."Said Gwen

Back to Stark Industries...

"Why they're so long?"Asked Spider Man

"I don't know!"Said Iron Man

"HULK SMASH!"Shouted Hulk amd he's jump smash to Green Goblin and throw him to the car.

"Wow who's that guy?"Asked Spider Man

"The Hulk."Said War Machine

"HULK SMASH GOBLIN!"Shouted Hulk and punch at him and pick the car to hit him.

"I-I need help."Said Green Goblin

At that moment the A.I.M ship arrive and get Green Goblin out.

"The A.I.M ship!"Said Iron Man

"A.I.M?"Asked Spider Man

"The Advance Idea Mechanic led by M.O.D.O.K the greatest creation of the A.I.M."Said Iron Man

"I will be back and all of you will be died!"Said Green Goblin

Now they're go back to Tomorrow Academy...

"Peter why're you go so long?"Asked Mary Jane

"Umm Pete I think Gwen have somrthing to say to you."Said Harry

"Umm Peter can be your girlfriend?"Asked Gwen

"What ?!but I think you and Harry are-"Said Peter

"She's talk about that with me and I think I was did so really bad for steal your lover from you."Said Harry

"Thanks Harry."Said Peter

"No problem Pete."Said Harry 


	5. Return Of The Guardians

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 5 Return Of The Guardians

At Peru...

"So this is the ice statue that never melt."Said Green Goblin

"It's a chinese dragon!"Said Doctor Octopus

"Yes I can't believe too but M.O.D.O.K need it just release IT!"Said Green Goblin

Green Goblin use the rings that stole from Gene to release Fin Fang Foom the Sleeping Dragon.

"ROARRR!"

"Silence!"Shouted Green Goblin

"I'm your commander come here and let me and my friend ride you."Said Green Goblin

Fin Fang Foom walk to them and they're jump on it and fly go to A.I.M.

At Tomorrow Academy...

"Hey Peter."Said Gwen

"Hi Gwen."Said Peter

"Tony!"Shouted Harry

"Hey guys."Said Tony

"Are you find my dad?"Asked Harry

"No he's go to around the world and the last place is Peru we don't know why?"Asked Tony

"Wait a second. I think look like he's travel to every place that we found a Makluan Rings and some place the Guardians was missed."Said Rhodey

"And why would he's need them?"Asked Pepper

"Not him but M.O.D.O.K needed."Said Tony

"Guys!"Shouted Gene

"Gene what's wrong?"Asked Gwen

"The Goblin he's back and stole the other rings from me!"Said Gene

At A.I.M...

"Very good Osborn and Doctor Octavius."Said M.O.D.O.K

"Now we're find all the Makluan Gaurdians that wasn't destroyed and will make an army of them to conquer the world."Said M.O.D.O.K

"Now let's see what're we have."Said M.O.D.O.K

"Umm the Dreadknights,Ultimos,Grim Reaper,Firebrand and Fin Fang Foom."Said M.O.D.O.K

"They're all of us."Said Doctor Octopus

"Okay let's take them to the lab."Said M.O.D.O.K

In the city in the evening Peter and Gwen have them first date.

Later at 20:00...

"Okay it's time to go back now."Said Gwen

"Yeah I think so."Said Peter

"Umm Peter tomorrow do you-"Said Gwen

"Sorry Gwen Tony need me to go to S.H.E.I.L.D to join the project called the Avengers."Said Peter

"The Avengers?"Asked Gwen

"He's said it's super special group to stop the evil and crime."Said Peter

"Good luck Peter."Said Gwen and she's hug Peter and kiss him.

"Bye."Said Gwen

"Thanks Gwen."Said Peter 


	6. Iron Spider

The crossover stroy of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 6 Iron Spider

At A.I.M...

"Hey Osborn I have a question how could you bring the Grim Reaper back?"Asked Doctor Octopus

"You don't see it?"Asked Green Goblin

"Hey I fight Iron Man and Black Panther outside of the temple remember?"Asked Doctor Octopus

"Oh yes I'm in the temple and use the power of the Makluan Rings to create a new body to it."Said Green Goblin

"But why you wouldn't create the other that was destroyed like Melter,Sunturion or Grey Gargoyle?"Asked Doctor Octopus

"I think this is enough to create the army for A.I.M to conquer the world HAHAHAHAHAAA!"Said Green Goblin

At S.H.I.E.L.D headquarter...

"Hey Spidey I have a special gift for you."Said Iron Man

"Umm what?"Asked Spider Man

"Behold the Iron Spider armor!"Said Iron Man

"My armor?so cool!"Said Spider Man

"Technology."Said Hulk

"Aww Hulk it's not bad at all you're the strongest in the world."Said Iron Man

"Gentlemen and Hulk. Meet the Black Widow and Hawkeye the greatest agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. they will join the team too."Said Nick Fury

"It nice to see you again."Said Black Panther

"Your majesty King of Wakanda."Said Black Widow

Later in the city...

"BOOM!"

The 200 Dreadknights,20 Ultimos that led by Grim Reaper had conquer the New York city.

"Are you want to test your armor?"Asked Iron Man

"Yep."Said Spider Man and he's wear his armor and become Iron Spider.

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man

Hulk jump throught the Ultimo's head.

Black Panther cut the Dreadknights.

Black Widow and Hawkeye shoot the many eyes of Ultimos and destroy them.

Iron Man and Iron Spider attack the Grim Reaper.

"Don't let it swing it scythe to cut you it will make you see your worst memories."Said Iron Man

"Okay it's really cool but creepy too."Said Iron Spider

"ROARRR!"

"How to win the enemy like this?"Asked Iron Spider

"Okay I know now."Said Iron Man

Iron Man explain to Iron Spider about his plan.

"Okay I hope it can work."Said Iron Spider

They're fly to Grim Reaper and grab it and throw on to the sky and shoot the missile to it and destroyed it.

"So what about the other?"Asked Iron Spider

"We're here."Said Black Widow

"Mission complete!"Said Hawkeye

"But it isn't end they will send the other to come soon."Said Black Panther

"But we're ready for it anytime."Said Iron Man

"Yep."Said Hulk

"So who need to a party with me?"Asked Iron Spider

"Sure."Said Iron Man

"Hulk too."Said Hulk 


	7. Truth

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 7 Truth

Next day at Tomorrow Academy...

"Hey Pete."Said Harry

"Hey Harry."Said Peter

"Tony!"Shouted Gwen

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"Firebrands!"Said Rhodey

"And the Green Goblin!"Said Peter

"Not Green Goblin anymore. I'm the Mandarin Goblin."Said Mandarin Goblin amd he's shoot the fire to Gwen and Mary Jane.

"GIRLS!"Shouted Harry

"AHHH!"Screamed Gwen and Mary Jane

Spider Man come and get them out from there.

"Are you okay?"Asked Spider Man

"Yes."Said Gwen

Tony,Rhodey and Pepper wear them armor and go to fight Firebrands and the Mandarin Goblin.

Iron Man shoot the laser to Mandarin Goblin but he's block it by use lighting barrier.

War Machine and Rescue destroy the many of Firebrands by shoot laser and punch throught them.

Mandarin Goblin shoot the ice ray to Iron Man and freeze him except his head.

"Now,now look like the great Iron Man is the Iron Looser now."Said Mandarin Goblin

"Oh yeah!"Said Spider Man

"HMMM!"

"What's about me!"Said Spider Man and he's swing himself to kick at Mandarin Goblin's face.

"GRRR!"

"Oh no I make you angry?!"Said Spider Man

"Silence!"Shouted Mandarin Goblin and he's shoot the Black Light to Spider Man and hurt him.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Spider Man

"Now you two was defeated who will help you two now?"Asked Mandarin Goblin

"BOOM!"

"HULK SMASH!"Shouted Hulk and he's jump smash on Mandarin Goblin and grab him to hit on the floor many times and throw him to the three Firebrands that coming.

Black Panther arrive and freed Iron Man.

"Thanks Black Panther."Said Iron Man

"We don't have time too much the bigger problem have wait us outside."Said Black Panther

"What's about Spider Man?"Asked Iron Man

"He's not died."Said Black Panther

Gwen heard that and she's run to Spider Man.

"Peter!"Shouted Gwen

"Gwen what are you talking about?"Asked Iron Man

Gwen unmask Spider Man and Iron Man,War Machine,Rescue,Hulk and Black Panther see who he is.

"Peter?!"Asked Iron Man

"Peter is Spider Man no way!"Said Harry

"Okay MJ don't think about him I have a boyfriend don't fall for the other."Said Mary Jane in her mind.

"Peter please wake up!"Said Gwen

"Um...umm Gw-Gwen is that you and my mask!"Said Peter

"Pete?!"Asked Harry

"Hey Harry."Said Pete

"Wow Peter yo-you are-"Said Mary Jane

"Yep I'm Spider Man."Said Peter

"Here your mask."Said Gwen

"Thanks Gwen."Said Peter and he's grab his his mask.

"Hey why are you so long?"Asked Black Widow

"Hey who that kid?"Asked Hawkeye

"I'm Spider Man."Said Peter and he's wear his mask

"A 16 years old boy!"Said Hawkeye

"Enough for talking the another Firebrands and the 5 giant fire-breathing dragons are rampage around the city."Said Black Widow

"The dragons?"Asked Spider Man

"Yes."Said Black Widow

"Fin Fang Foom."Said Iron Man

"Peter."Said Gwen

"What?"Asked Spider Man

"Be careful."Said Gwen

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man 


	8. Avengers VS AIM

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 8 Avengers VS A.I.M

Few days after save the city from Firebrands and the fire-breathing dragons...

"Okay Avengers this is a time to attack the A.I.M now."Said Nick Fury

"I think so."Said Iron Man

"Hulk prepare for SMASH!"Said Hulk

"Oh Gene call me."Said Iron Man

"Hey Gene what did you want?"Asked Iron Man

"Tony give my rings back to me please."Said Gene

"Okay I will."Said Iron Man

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man

Now they're go the A.I.M.

"BOOM!"

"M.O.D.O.K!"Shouted Iron Man

"Goblin!"Shouted Spider Man

"So a this is the Avengers that try to stop me?HAHAHAHAHAAA!"Said M.O.D.O.K

"Surrender M.O.D.O.K and we won't hurt you."Said Black Panther

"You have no idea whom you speak. Goblin!"Said M.O.D.O.K

"BOOM!"

"The mighty Avengers don't mighty now."Said Mandarin Goblin

"NOW!"Shouted Iron Man and he's shoot the laser to Mandarin Goblin and get the Makluan Rings from him.

"Activate the Ultimos."Said M.O.D.O.K

The 8 Ultimos walk come to destroy them.

"HULK SMASH GIANT ROBOTS!"Shouted Hulk and he's jump throught the face of Ultimo and pick another two up and throw to the other.

"Activate the Dreadknights."Said M.O.D.O.K

The 40 Dreadknights walk come to eliminate the Avengers.

Black Widow and Hawkeye shoot them Black Panther cut them by use his claws.

Iron man and Spider Man try to defeat M.O.D.O.K but between the fight Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus had escape.

"Why you don't surrender."Said M.O.D.O.K

"Why should we surrender to you?"Asked Spider Man

"Because I'm the super perfect creation of the A.I.M."Said M.O.D.O.K

"Hey Tony I got a plan!"Said Spider Man

Spider Man explain his plan to Iron Man.

"But why he can't read your mind?"Asked Iron Man

"I don't know."Said Spider Man

"Okay let's do it."Said Iron Man

Spider Man shoot the web to M.O.D.O.K's eyes and Iron Man go behind him

and shoot laser to him and M.O.D.O.K go straight to Spider Man and he's use his web captured M.O.D.O.K and throw him to the wall.

"AHHHH!"Screamed M.O.D.O.K

"All robots are destroyed and every soldiers and scientist of A.I.M are underarrest of S.H.I.E.L.D now."Said Hawkeye

"Thanks to help us and now we will get M.O.D.O.K to the Vault."Said Black Widow

"Hey wait where's Green Goblin?"Asked Spider Man

"Doctor Octopus was missing too!"Said Black Panther

"But I think we will face them again sometime."Said Iron Man

Later...

"Gwen!"Shouted Peter

"Peter!"Shouted Gwen and she's run to him and kiss him.

"Oh Peter I missed you so much!"Said Gwen

"Hey Pete."Said harry

"Harry."Said Peter

"Don't forget me."Said Mary Jane

"Oh no we won't forget you MJ."Said Peter

"And us too."Said Tony

"Yep."Said Rhodey

"So what's about the A.I.M and M.O.D.O.K?"Asked Pepper

"They're all are arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D now."Said Tony

"Except the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus."Said Peter

"But now we can have fun before they will come back."Said Tony

"Yep we can fun before."Said Peter

"Oh Peter tomorrow is the last day for us to study at Tomorrow Academy."Said Gwen

"Oh I think we're gonna prepare to get stuff of all of us and go back to Midtown High."Said Peter

"Yep I think so."Said Gwen

"Me too."Said Harry

"Me three."Said Mary Jane

Next day Peter and his friend say goodbye to Tony,Rhodey and Pepper and go back to Midtown High. 


End file.
